The Vampires of Domino
by MDQ
Summary: Vampires really exist and they live in Domino! What happens when they decide to make Yugi the next vampire? Will his grandpa the famous vampire slayer allow it? Parody of the usual vampire stories with a bit of romance in it! YxY, BxR, SxS
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampires of Domino**

_By __Marik's__ Dark Queen_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Vampires really exist and they live in Domino! What happens when they decide to make Yugi the next vampire? Parody of vampire fics…you were warned, so don't expect a classic vampire fic

_**Chapter 1**__****_

_In the Game Shop where __Yugi__ and his grandpa live_

The door bell rang and grandpa opened the door. It was Joey, Tristan and Tea waiting for Yugi. Tonight was Halloween and the three friends were going out to trick or treat. Joey was wearing a vampire outfit, Tristan was dressed as a mummy and Tea as a playboy bunny. Yugi came down the stairs dressed as a pumpkin. He was wearing a baggy orange outfit and he was wearing a big pumpkin over his head. The pumpkin was big enough for all of his spiky hair to fit in. He could see through the eyes of the pumpkin.

"Wow guys! We are all so scary!!" Yugi said smiling.

"I know right?" Tea said posing.

"Come on Yug let's go trick or treat!" Joey said sounding excited.

"Yes, and then we can eat all the treats, hehe" Tristan said laughing stupidly.

"…alright…" Yugi replied looking at Tristan in a weird way.

'A! I'm so lucky that none of them are smart…' Grandpa thought and smiled as the four friends left the game shop.

And the four kids went from house to house to trick or treat people. None of them knew that they were followed by a dark figure…

"Do you see him?" the dark figure was asked by a mysterious voice in his head. "Report to headquarters" the voice continued.

"Yes I see him, he is trying to eat a piece of strawberry/cherry flavored cake right now…" Marik answered to the voice.

"And?" the voice asked.

"He has forgotten to take the pumpkin off his head…" Marik explained.

"Are you sure that he is the one?" the voice asked again.

"Yes Yami, I am sure!" Marik replied.

"Alright then you and Bakura can return to Headquarters"

"Wait! I lost Bakura! He followed a teenage girl in a playboy bunny costume that asked him if he was a real vampire and then he told her if she'd like to found out and they left…mortals these days…"

"Fine! I'll contact him through our mind link. You come back right ahead."

"And the boy?" Marik asked Yami.

"He is the one"

_Meanwhile in one of the dark allies in Domino…_

"Oh yes! Bite me! Bite me!" the teenage girl that Bakura was currently 'enjoying' screamed.

"I, the vampire Bakura want your blood and I shall have it!

"Harder, suck harder" the girl said.

"Don't speak girl! I will do as I wish!" Bakura said and continued drinking her blood. Yami who was listening to the girl all this times intervened.

"Bakura what exactly are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Lord Yami of the vampires of Domino! I, a vampire, a son of the night, an immortal killer travelling through the centuries craving for blood, am drinking this girl's blood!...oh come on don't pretend that you've never done it before Yami!"

"And you abandoned your mission for a little bit of…blood? Are you crazy? What are we going to do now with all these kids that came to trick or treat us if you've already had blood?" Yami asked.

"You know that my hunger for blood is never satisfied…meaning don't you even think of having them without me!!"

"Then come back quickly! Ha! Vampires!" Yami said and closed their mind link.

"Hey where are you going?" the girl shouted as Bakura started leaving. "I'm Tea! Call me!"

_Back in Domino Vampires Headquarters_

"Why do we have to wait for Bakura?" Set asked irritated.

"Kaiba be patient" Yami said.

"But you know that blood doesn't taste delicious anymore once it's cold…" Kaiba pouted.

"Stop whining Kaiba I'm back!" Bakura said as he appeared through the shadows.

"Good! Now we may begin the meeting" Yami said. "As you all know this is the most important meeting of the year. It is when we choose the next vampire. But before we begin that process let me revise our plans. First, our attempts to make garlic illegal and to legalize the killings of mortals have failed. But we have succeeded in getting better quality coffins in half prices! We still haven't found a name for our…organization but we have found a suitable space for headquarters!"

"Kaiba's basement?" Marik asked.

"Yes" Yami answered "it has only one disadvantage…"

"Yes we know…Mokuba" Bakura said and rolled his eyes.

"Now back to our meeting. Today we shall find the next vampire. As you all know our number one candidate is a small, very small boy with spiky hair named Yugi." Yami said and the other vampires looked at each other.

"But isn't he _his_ grandson?" Kaiba asked and the other looked at Yami scared.

"Yes…and?" Yami asked looking nervous. "Oh come on! Bakura has a sweet and innocent companion that looks just like him and so does Marik! And Kaiba…well you have your little brother! So why can't I have a sweet and innocent companion that looks just like me! I hear that it's the latest fashion amongst the vampires in Europe. It's not fair…"

"But Yami he is his grandson…" Marik said.

"I know it's dangerous but just look at the boy… " and Yami used a spell that allowed them to watch small Yugi munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Do you think that he will grow any taller if he becomes a vampire?" Marik asked.

"Maybe…" Kaiba replied.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Bakura said and looked at Yami who was smiling and starring at the boy.

"Deal" the vampires said. Yugi would become the next vampire and Yami's companion.

"We need a plan" Bakura said.

"Yes, and this time it better be a good one, since his grandfather is one of the best vampire slayers that ever lived" Kaiba said.

"We have to find a way to bring him here" Marik said.

But suddenly an alarm went off and the vampires panicked.

"Oh no! It's the 'Mokuba' alarm!!" Bakura shouted and turned into a bat that looked surprisingly like him and flew away from the mansion, soon followed by Marik who did the same thing. Yami was still dreaming of Yugi so he didn't realize anything until Kaiba shook him. Then he also turned into a bat that looked like it had spiky hair and flew away.

Soon Mokuba's happy voice was heard. Kaiba was still trying to hide the victims and the coffins and to clean the blood when he saw his younger brother.

"Seto what are you doing? And why are you dressed as a vampire?" he said looking at the long black cape and the dark clothes.

"Mokuba! Hey! I was just…having a Halloween party…"

"You were? And where are the guests? Did they just fly out of the window?" Mokuba said laughing.

"How did you know?...I mean of course not little brother! Here they are!" he said and showed the victims.

"Why are they all dead?" Mokuba asked worried.

"Dead?...they just passed out from the alcohol…it was a very wild party Mokuba…" Kaiba said shaking his head.

"Really?" Mokuba asked excited. "And I missed it…" Mokuba pouted.

"What are you talking about Mokuba? You're too young to have alcohol. Now go to sleep."

"Alright big brother. Goodnight!" and Mokuba kissed Seto goodnight. But after the kiss Seto fainted…

"Oops! I forgot that big brother doesn't like garlic! I shouldn't have eaten so much of it…" Mokuba said and went to bed.

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for Reading

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampires of Domino**

_By Marik's Dark Queen_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Vampires really exist and they live in Domino! What happens when they decide to make Yugi the next vampire? Parody of vampire fics…you were warned, so don't expect a classic vampire fic.

Chapter 2

A/N: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tea and Malik are classmates.

Tea was dreaming. In her dream she was still dressed as a playboy bunny. She was in a Halloween dance competition. She was dancing with Yugi, who, in her dream, was at least 10cm taller than her. He was too dressed as a playboy bunny and they were dancing and competing against the other dancers, who were Tristan and Joey dancing together, both wearing their Halloween costumes and Kaiba with Serenity, she was dressed as an angel and Kaiba was dressed as a demon. Tea was doing the flashiest, in her opinion, moves, moving her arms and her legs, doing random moves very quickly. Yugi was desperately trying to keep up with her but he failed miserably.

"Come on Yugi we are winning!" Tea told Yugi. "Keep up with me!" she said shaking her bunny tail.

"I'm trying Tea!" Yugi replied while he avoided to be hit by one of her arms that she was moving over her head.

"Hey are you looking at my bunny tail?" Tea asked one of the men in the crowd and punched him.

They were the last three pairs. Everyone else was lying unconscious on the dance floor as a result of dancing too close to her.

"See! My flashy moves knocked them out!" Tea said accidentally knocking out Yugi.

The other two pairs were still dancing in the slow, almost too slow rhythm of the music. She turned around and looked at them. Both couples were staring at each other's eyes dreamingly and when the romantic song that they were dancing to ended both couples kissed.

"And now!" the announcer said, "It's time to announce the winners! It's Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba!"

Seto and Serenity kissed again and went to receive their price.

"No!!!!!" Tea shouted in her dream. "It's not fair!!"

She saw one of the judges signaling her to approach his table.

"Pssst" he said when she was close enough. The man had white hair, brown eyes and fangs. "If you want to win you have to make homemade cookies for my hikari"

"Homemade cookies?" Tea asked again looking at the man suspiciously.

"Yes, strawberry/cherry flavored cookies that my hikari can share with Marik's hikari"

"Yeeeessss Maaaasteeerrr" she replied in an eerie voice.

That moment Tea woke up. Her eyes had lost focus and were staring at different directions at the same time. On her neck was a vampire bite mark…

"Must make strawberry/cherry flavored cookies, must make strawberry cherry flavored cookies" she repeated on and on and went to the supermarket to get the ingredients in the middle of the night…

_In another part of Domino…_

Bakura and his companion/hikari Ryou were sitting together on their couch watching an old vampire movie. Ryou was munching on his popcorn and Bakura was munching on Ryou's neck.

"Kura?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Yes my little hikari?" Bakura asked and moved to the other side of Ryou's and started drinking blood again.

"You know that tomorrow is a very special day, don't you?"

"Uh ha" Bakura replied.

"It's our one year anniversary as vampire and companion" Ryou pouted. "And you promised to make me cookies for that day"

"I know…don't worry I'm already working on them" Bakura said.

'This girl better bring the cookies tomorrow or else…' he thought.

_Back to Tea…_

Tea was currently banging at the closed door of the supermarket.

"Must make strawberry/cherry flavored cookies, must make strawberry/cherry flavored cookies, must make strawberry/cherry flavored cookies" she repeated.

The night guard of the supermarket approached her and asked her what she wanted and told her to stop banging on the door.

"Must make strawberry/cherry flavored cookies" she said and stopped banging on the door, but now she banged the night guard on his head. He fell unconscious and she stole his keys and went into the supermarket to find the ingredients.

She took all the ingredients and went home to make cookies. She continued making cookies the whole night. After many hours her house was filled with strawberry/cherry cookies.

"Must make strawberry/cherry flavored cookies" she kept on repeating until a voice in her head interrupted her.

"Where are the cookies?" the voice asked angrily.

"The cookies are ready master" Tea replied.

"Good, bring them to Ryou's house now! Hurry! You must be here before sunrise!"

"Yes maaasteeerr" Tea replied in that eerie voice again.

And soon Tea was outside of Ryou's house holding a big basket with cookies.

"Give me the cookies" Bakura told her and took the basket.

"Can I eat the rest of them?" Tea asked him.

"No, from now on you will eat only insects"

"But why?"

"That's what every good vampire slave should do! Haven't you ever seen it in a movie?"

"Yes but…"

"Stop! You will remember nothing of this! Now go!" he told her and shut the door.

Soon his effect on Tea stopped and she was standing outside Ryou's house not remembering anything. She looked around confused. She decided that she was probably sleepwalking and to go home. When she went home and opened the door tons of cookies fell on her.

_In the game shop-house-secret vampire hunter headquarters…_

Grandpa was ready for another mission. One of his vampire detectors had detected a vampire. It was time for action. He wore his special black leather uniform complete with a long cape and a black mask in the shape of a bat. He took his special belt that had enough pockets for all his secret weapons: small, portable silver crosses that he can throw at vampires, garlic that he could always eat before a battle with a vampire, little bottles of holy water, a flashlight since all battles happened at night and he needed a source of light in order to see, a small but necessary flight machine that he had invented that allowed him to fly by instantly filling hundreds of balloons with air, and a special wooden stick that was used to kill vampires by stabbing them in the heart.

"To the bat cave!" he said and opened an old grandfather's clock, which was really the entrance to the bat cave aka the secret vampire hunter headquarters.

In there, except of thousands of bats, there were thousands of minions working using the very last technology, to fight vampires. They had detected the presence of three vampires in Domino and they needed to destroy them.

"We have found information and pictures of the three vampires" one of the minions informed him. "Luckily for us the Hellsing organization was also chasing these vampires so they shared with us all their information, that's how we were able to identify them."

"Good!" Grandpa said. "Show me the pictures"

"The first vampire" the minion explained, "is this one". And a picture of Yami appeared on a huge screen. "His name is Yami and he is considered to be one of the strongest vampires in the world. His special power is that he can communicate with other vampires using a mind link, while his special weakness remains unknown. He is one of the ancient vampires, coming from the ancient Egyptian royalty. He seems to be the leader of the other vampires. His whereabouts also remain unknown.

The second vampire" the minion continued" seems to have the same bloodline as Yami. His name is Marik" he explained and showed a picture of Marik" and he is a descendent of the ancient Egyptian royal family that Yami belonged to. It seems that his blood is the source of his power. Talking about powers, his special ability is that he can control people without biting them first, but his special weakness and his whereabouts are unknown.

The third vampire comes from ancient Egypt as well. His name is Bakura" and the minion showed a picture of Bakura. "His special power is that he has extraordinary fighting abilities and his weakness is that he is extremely vulnerable to sunlight. Unfortunately his whereabouts are unknown."

"I see…" Grandpa said looking at then three pictures.

"However sir, the most troubling news is that we suspect that their new target is someone that you know. According to our suspicions their new target is either your grandson Yugi, or one of his friends: Tea, Joey and Tristan."

"What!" Grandpa shouted. "Quickly find out who it is for sure!"

"Well, we have created a profile for each suspect that will help us determine who the next target is. Here is-"

But then all the machines in the bat cave stopped working…

"That was close" Marik told Seto. Both were in the bat cave in their bat forms and were spying on Grandpa and his organization.

"Yes, who knows what else they would understand if they continued their research. It's a good thing that we cut the cables with our bat teeth" Seto replied.

"Quickly! Let's go back to headquarters and tell the others!" Marik said and both of them flew out of the bat cave and back to Kaiba mansion.

_Next Day…_

Tea had decided that since she couldn't eat the cookies that had mysteriously appeared in her house anymore, she would sell them and since she would sell tons of them she would become very rich. She spent all her day selling cookies and now she had only one basket of strawberry/cherry flavored cookies left. She had walked all around town and now she was outside of the Kaiba mansion. This would be the last house anyway because it was already dark outside. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open. However no one did, so she decided to go from the back door which was surprisingly open. As she entered the mansion, she heard voices coming from the basement. She slowly went to the basement and opened the door. Inside the room there were four men talking.

"We still have some time because they don't suspect that Kaiba is a vampire, so they won't find our headquarters" Yami said.

"Yes, but they do know that one of the four kids is a target" Kaiba said.

"We will continue to use the bats in the bat cave to spy on them and to sabotage them " Yami said.

"Yes and the sabotage that we thought is perfect and will help us to gain a lot of time!" Bakura said.

"Yes, you see we didn't only cut the cables of the machines but we also ordered all the bats to trash the whole place! Now they will have to clean bat droppings for a whole week!" Marik explained.

"Good-wait! I heard a noise!" Yami said and the vampires turned to the door and spotted Tea who was listening to them.

"Cookies anyone?" Tea asked nervously, shaking with fear as the four vampires approached her.

_Back in the bat cave …_

…where all the minions were trying to chase off the bats that were destroying both machines and important documents and clean the place…

"Sir most of the secret documents were stolen by the bats! We have a very serious problem sir!" one of the minions told Grandpa.

"Of course we have a very serious problem! There are bat droppings on my uniform!!!" Grandpa shouted and showed them.

"Sir!" another minion approached Grandpa running. "One of the kids, Tea, is missing!"

"Then this is the new target of the vampires! Probably one of the vampires had kidnapped her to make her his new evil bride! Ha! Vampires! Always looking for young innocent virgins to turn them into evil brides! I know them well…"

_Back to Kaiba's basement…_

"Help!" Tea squeaked. She was locked in a cage in the basement of the Kaiba mansion. The four vampires were sitting on a table playing cards.

"What will happen if Mokuba comes down to the basement?" Seto asked.

"We have to make sure that he never does" Yami replied.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!

Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vampires of Domino**

_By __Marik's__ Dark Queen_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Vampires really exist and they live in Domino! What happens when they decide to make Yugi the next vampire? Will his grandpa the famous vampire slayer allow it? Parody of the usual vampire stories with a bit of romance in it! YxY, BxR, SxS

Chapter 3

Yami was in his secret hideout watching Yugi again through his magical sphere that allowed him to watch Yugi whenever he wanted. Yugi was in school reading his poem to the class. He was daydreaming about Yugi again when Seto suddenly appeared.

"Another poem?" Seto asked and rolled his eyes.

"This time it's about his grandpa. He says what a great and loving man he is" Yami replied whipping a tear from his cheek. "One day we're all going to be one great family!"

Seto smacked him.

"Yami! Wake up! His grandpa is the enemy, remember?"

"Our love will change that!"

"Whatever you do his grandpa will never accept you because you are a vampire! Except if you turn Yugi into a vampire too…then of course he will have to kill you both but at least he won't be trying to separate you so it's a good plan!" Seto said smiling.

"Never! I will never turn Yugi into a vampire! I don't want this cursed life for him!"

"Oh yes again the idea of the cursed life…" Seto said. "Isn't it just so horrible to be a powerful vampire with supernatural powers, unable to die or to get sick, always rich for some reason…not to mention that you stay young forever, you can control the people and the animals around you, turn into a bat or fog, you don't even need to eat because you never get hungry or tired"

"Yes but a vampire cannot love" Yami interrupted.

"According to who?" Seto asked. "Come on Yami you know that it's just a stupid rumor. Look at you daydreaming about Yugi all the time, Bakura and Ryou and how they are always together cuddling in their house and how much I love my little brother who isn't even a vampire after all. We are proof that vampires can love! It's just that unlike mortals we never say or do any corny and cliché romantic stuff! Besides, who could offer more things to Yugi than you?"

"You're right! I do love Yugi! Now let's watch him together and see how cute he is!"

"Ah! My speech was wasted on you!" Seto said and looked at Yami's sphere.

By now Yugi had finished his poem and it was Serenity's turn to read her poem.

It was love at first sight.

Seto watched Serenity smiling as she read her poem.

'That smile', he thought and continued watching Serenity closely. 'She's so pure and innocent. I always searched for the perfect pure and innocent girl. Could she be the one for me? I must meet her…' he thought and went back to Kaiba mansion to think of a plan.

_Back in Kaiba Mansion__…_

Kaiba was sitting in his room thinking of a plan to meet Serenity when Mokuba came in.

"Hello big brother! I'm back from school!" Mokuba said cheerfully and went to hug his big brother but Seto stopped him.

"Did you eat anything with garlic again?" Seto asked seriously.

"No big brother. I haven't forgotten Halloween night. You passed out for so long!" Mokuba said.

"Then you may hug me" Seto said and Mokuba ran to him for a brotherly hug.

"We began a new project in school today! We have to study a mythical creature and its characteristics and I chose to study vampires! So far I found out that they hate garlic, just like you big brother, that they can't stand sunlight just like you again, they wear long black capes like the one that you're wearing and drink blood! The dark and ugly creatures that lurk around for blood every night!" Mokuba said changing his voice and pretending to be a vampire.

"Ugly creatures!! Mokuba! You shouldn't say these things when your own brother is a…" but Seto stopped.

"A what big brother?" Mokuba asked him innocently.

"Nothing, nothing, but you shouldn't talk about vampires like that. And by the way this red liquid that I'm drinking is just red wine!" Seto said too quickly.

"You always drink that big brother and…Oh! I see! You're afraid of vampires, aren't you?"

"No Mokuba I…"

"That's why you don't want me to say bad things about them! You think that they will come here and punish us…that would be fun…Don't worry I won't tell your secret" Mokuba said.

That moment Marik suddenly appeared.

"You know Marik Seto is afraid of vampires!" Mokuba said and left laughing evilly.

Marik shook his head watching Mokuba.

"He is half-vampire after all" Seto said.

"And they can also appear suddenly!" Mokuba shouted from outside.

"You said that you needed my help?"

"Yes! According to all the fan fiction stories that I've been reading all this time, sweet, pure and innocent, perfect little girls are always attracted to dark and strong characters like me, especially if they are vampires".

"Yes and?" Marik asked.

"Serenity Wheeler is one of these girls"

"Uh ha. Let me guess?" Marik said. "The usual plan?"

"Exactly. It always works" Seto said.

"Alright, tomorrow night. Let me talk to Bakura about it. Did you find a way to keep Mokuba off the basement yet?"

"Yes I thought of something".

_Later that night…_

Mokuba was playing a game in his play station when Seto sat next to him.

"Mokuba?"

"Yes big brother?"

"Could you stop for a moment I need to tell you something".

"I'm listening."

"Mokuba whatever happens you must not go to the basement"

"Why not?"

"You know how it's very dark and scary….it is also haunted by an evil ghost who eats kids like you!"

Mokuba stared at him…and stared…and then laughed.

"Oh big brother I understand that you get scared easily and that you want to protect me but there really isn't anything scary in the basement. Here I'll show you!" he said and ran to the basement.

"No Mokuba!" Seto ran after him but he was too late. Mokuba had already gone downstairs.

"Big brother? Why is there a girl in a cage here?"

"No! You saw her! Mokuba let me explain to you…"

"Oh don't worry about it! I understand completely! We're both guys after all!"

"What did you understand exactly?"

"I think that we need to have "the" talk big brother. I know that it is unusual since I'm the little one and you are the big brother but now you're old enough to know"

"About what?" Seto asked confused.

"Women of course! I know that you want to keep the one that you like close to you but I'm sure that the cage is too much…I know that she won't run away if you just let her be a little more free!"

"Mokuba…"

"Don't need to thank me for the advice big brother! I know that my advice is precious…I do have some experience after all!" Mokuba said looking very proud of himself.

"It's not like that Mokuba!"

"Relax Seto! There's nothing to worry about! Yes, she may not be that pretty but I understand…it's called teenage hormones! So good night and try not to be too naughty! Except if she likes it!" Mokuba said and winked at Seto.

'Kaiba likes me?' Tea thought surprised and then noticed that Mokuba had unlocked the door of the cage.

_At night in Domino__…._

Serenity was walking back home. She needed to work until late in order to gain some money and help her family. For some strange reason that is never explained in any fan fic she chose to go home through the dark and dangerous alleys that are always filled with criminals and more…

'Ah! I wished that they would explain once why I have to go through the dark alleys when I could always use the main street….' She kept thinking when 'What was that? I heard a noise?'

Bakura and Marik appeared right in front of her looking very frightening.

"Hello little girl!" Marik said and approached her.

"You didn't get lost did you?" Bakura asked laughing like the maniac that he was.

'Oh no! There is no handsome but dark main character here to save me! What will I do?' Serenity was shocked.

'Now is the time' Seto thought and appeared behind Serenity.

End of Chapter 3

Thank you for reading!

Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vampires of Domino**

_By Marik's Dark Queen_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Vampires really exist and they live in Domino! What happens when they decide to make Yugi the next vampire? Will his grandpa the famous vampire slayer allow it? Parody of the usual vampire stories with a bit of romance in it! YxY, BxR, SxS

A/N: Sorry about the delay but I am a bit disappointed. This story has so far more than 10,000 hits but only 17 reviews…

I want to thank dragonlady222, luckygirl777, inuyashagirl818, pink-kiss-candy, dreamyheartstarmoonlight, abiak, yugixyamiyaoilover, A.YamiYugi, 1wildrose1, Serzie, Angel Born of Darkness and lady Alexas for reviewing this story.

Chapter 4

"Hello little girl!" Marik said and approached her.

"You didn't get lost did you?" Bakura asked laughing like the maniac that he was.

'Oh no! There is no handsome but dark main character here to save me! What will I do?' Serenity was shocked.

'Now is the time' Seto thought and appeared behind Serenity.

"Maybe we could help you find your way, come with us little girl" Marik said and showed her his fangs.

"Oh my! Your teeth are so big…and pointy!" Serenity shrieked.

"It's because he is a vampire just like myself" Bakura told her.

"Oh no! Oh no…but wait a minute! Vampires don't exist! So you can't be a vampire! You're just a big liar! And I'm not afraid of you! I'll show you what I do to liars like yourself!" Serenity said and hit Bakura on the head with her bag.

"Ouch! What do you carry in there? Bricks?" Bakura cried, still getting beat up by little Serenity.

"Always! Now! I'll show you my karate skills! I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Muahahahaha!" and she jumped high on the air and kicked both Marik and Bakura at the same time.

"Bakura! Do something!" Marik shouted while Serenity was straddling him and punching him on the face.

"I can't! She's a girl! I can't hit a girl!"

"That's right!" Serenity said and lifted him with one hand and threw him on Marik. "And now…I think I'll take your money as well! As a souvenir you could say! Muahahahaha!

"It was all your idea" Bakura whispered to Marik while Serenity was taking their wallets.

"I only wanted to help a friend!" Marik replied.

"Ha! Men!" Serenity said, then fixed her hair, straightened her skirt and left as if nothing had happened.

Seto who was watching the scene all this time was still too shocked to speak.

'And she looked so helpless and fragile' he thought.

_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion…_

Mokuba hadn't slept all night. Now that he was sure that his brother was madly in love with Tea, he had to act quickly. He wouldn't say anything to his big brother of course because he wanted to surprise him. He decided that since Seto was too shy to tell Tea how he feels about her, he would do it for him.

'Yes! A love letter! It's perfect! What shall I write in it? What would Seto write in a love letter? Mmm…let's think…

Tea,

Become my girlfriend or I will fire your whole family even though they don't work for me, then buy your house and throw you out on the street! Muahahahaha! I have money!!

PS: I'll will kill your little dog Woofy too! Muahahahaha!

mmm…a little too hostile …maybe something more romantic…

My beloved and cherished Tea,

You're the love of my life, the reason of my existence, my future wife and mother of my children, my sun, my moon, my star that shines upon me, my happiness and my sorrow! Every minute away from you is an endless torture that makes me want to die! I worship you, and the ground that you step on, the air that you breath…

mmm…perhaps a bit too dramatic…let's think…women like compliments, so I could include a few compliments…let's see

My beautiful Tea,

Everything on you is so perfectly beautiful! Your hair is so brown like a piece of the most delicious milk chocolate, your skin is so soft, like silk. Oh how I want to caress it forever! Your body, with those perfect feminine curves that I dream of every night, I want to feel it under mine and your lips, so full and red, I want to kiss them for hours before I start kissing the rest of your body…

mmm…perhaps a bit too perverted…she'll probably slap Seto after she read it…that would be fun…but what should I write? Yea probably likes good, kind guys that she van be friends with…but she won't believe that Seto is kind! He had locked her in a cage in our basement and he didn't even give her anything to eat or drink! But still, I have to try…

Dear Tea,

It is strange for me to write this letter after I locked you in my basement…

No…that's just weird…

Dear Tea,

It is difficult for me to write this letter after what happened in my house, but I have to express my feelings. After this little incident I realized that we are meant to be together, not only as friends, but perhaps more than that if you also wish for it. There are so many things that I want to tell you but I can't in this letter because these things can only be told in person, in a quiet, romantic, candlelit dinner for two preferably. I need to know if you have forgiven me and if you fell anything at all for me. I hope to see you soon my beautiful Tea,

Forever yours,

Seto Kaiba

mmm…good…a bit too romantic but she's probably a very romantic girl…it will do. Now I only have to send it to her and wait for her reply. Seto will thank me forever! Hihi!

_

* * *

The next day at Domino High…_

"Today we have a new student joining our class" Ms. Teacher announced to her students. "His name is Yami and he is a transfer student from abroad. I want you all to welcome him"

'Good' Yami thought. 'My plan is working perfectly. Now I will finally meet Yugi and by controlling that teacher woman with my mental powers I will make sure that I get to know him very quickly…'

"Yami, if you please…"

'Sit next to Yugi' Yami commanded her through their mind link.

"…sit next to Yugi" Ms. Teacher said.

'Perfect' Yami thought and laughed.

End of Chapter 4

Thank you for reading!

Please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vampires of Domino**

_By __Marik's__ Dark Queen_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Vampires really exist and they live in Domino! What happens when they decide to make Yugi the next vampire? Will his grandpa the famous vampire slayer allow it? Parody of the usual vampire stories with a bit of romance in it! YxY, BxR, SxS

* * *

Chapter 5_

* * *

The next day at Domino High…_

"Today we have a new student joining our class" Ms. Teacher announced to her students. "His name is Yami and he is a transfer student from abroad. I want you all to welcome him"

'Good' Yami thought. 'My plan is working perfectly. Now I will finally meet Yugi and by controlling that teacher woman with my mental powers I will make sure that I get to know him very quickly…'

"Yami, if you please…"

'Sit next to Yugi' Yami commanded her through their mind link.

"…sit next to Yugi" Ms. Teacher said.

'Perfect' Yami thought and laughed.

"Yugi please raise your hand" Ms. Teacher said. Yugi raised his hand and Yami went to sit next to him.

"Hi! I'm Yugi" Yugi said quietly and blushing.

"Hello Yugi I'm Yami" Yami said seductively, sitting a bit too close to Yugi and slowly moving towards him.

"Nice to meet you…Yami" Yugi said blushing even more. As Yami was slowly moving towards him, Yugi was moving away from him, sitting on the very edge of his chair. Yami saw that and thinking that Yugi had no more space to move approached him even more.

"It's nice to meet you too…" but before Yami could say "Yugi" Yugi tried to move even further away from Yugi and

_BOOM_

Yugi had fell off his chair and was now lying on the floor, in the middle of the class, with Yami lying on top of him.

Yugi's face had become completely red and he was whispering "air!", but Yami had no intention to move. He was lost in his thoughts and fantasies, thinking how cute Yugi was.

"Yugi! Yami! Are you alright?" Ms. Teacher asked. Yugi looked around him and saw that all his classmates were looking at them. Then he turned to look at Yami who was still staring at Yugi with a strange glint in his eyes and a big smile on his face. He pushed Yami off him and they both stood up and fixed the desk and the chairs.

Yugi didn't dare to look at Yami again for the rest of the class. He was desperately trying to concentrate on Ms. Teacher but he couldn't for two reasons: first because he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened and second because Yami's knee was touching his own.

However, Yami was busy exploring his surroundings. He turned around to critically observe his new classmates in order to discover any potential threats to his relationship with Yugi and just when he was ready to conclude that there were no threats he saw a blond boy with unruly hair drawing on his notebook a big red heart with "Yugi Joey Love" written in it.

Yami was angry like never before. There was a mortal sitting in front of him who wanted Yugi for himself! He felt his fangs growing and his eyes becoming red. He could feel all the powers within him intensify. Outside, an unusual darkness was covering the sun and there were people screaming and crying.

But the blond boy sitting in front of him, oblivious to everything that was happening around him was still drawing the red heart.

Yami was ready to attack the boy when he felt someone behind him tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked sounded worried.

"I've come for Yugi" Yami replied whispering.

"Are you mad? Have you forgotten about his grandpa?"

"Oh come on Ryou! His grandpa isn't here! What are the chances that he will see me?"

"He isn't here now but he will come to pick up Yugi when school is over! That means in five minutes! So he's probably already here and he will see you!!"

"What! I have to find a way to escape!" Yami said worried.

"Silence please! Ryou stop making noise!" Ms. Teacher shouted from the front of the class.

"It's not me Ms. Teacher! It's Tea! She's been boasting to Serenity the whole hour about some love letter that she got!" Ryou shouted.

"You're just jealous that Kaiba wants me and not you! Ha!" Tea shouted at Ryou standing up.

Ryou and Serenity laughed.

"And why are you two laughing?" Tea asked.

"First, Ryou is already with someone so he doesn't want Kaiba and second who would want Kaiba?" Serenity replied. For some odd reason all the other girls in the class had raised their hand when Serenity said that.

Tea was ready to reply when the bell rang and interrupted her.

When the students were leaving the class Ryou approached Serenity.

"Thanks for defending me Ren" Ryou told her.

"No problem Ryou. I just couldn't stand her anymore! She's been bragging the whole day about that letter and how she and Kaiba are going to this fancy restaurant for their first date and about how hot Kaiba is! She was trying to make me jealous and when she saw that it wasn't working she got angry. That's all!

"Uh ha! That's Tea!" Ryou said.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was having a big problem. On one hand he wanted to talk to Yugi, carry his books, walk him home, etc. but on the other hand he was afraid that his grandpa would see him and recognize him. He saw Yugi leaving the school and he ran to him.

"Yugi wait!" he shouted but it was too late. Yugi had already reached his grandpa who was waiting for him outside. And next to Yugi's grandpa Yami saw Joey waiting with a big smile on his face, waiting to walk Yugi home.

Yugi turned around and saw Yami.

"Oh hi!" he said smiling. Yami was staring at Yugi's grandpa who was staring right back at him.

"Who is your little friend Yugi? Grandpa asked still staring at Yami.

End of Chapter 5

Thank you for reading!

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
